The End to a Battle
by Broken hearts and glass
Summary: Since the first battle to the war Wil has been trying to process Amberle's fate.. but maybe Ander can help him through it.. They just might have something in common.. who knows? -sorry I'm really bad at summaries... I promise it is better than it sounds. Ander/Wil endgame, slash


Disclaimer I do not own the Shannarah Chronicles but if I did these two would be together! I know it's like one of those impossible ships but whatever I love it and that's all that really matters. I wrote this story for my best friend's birthday- Silverleaf139. She is an amazing person and she deserves a better fanfic than this for her birthday, but I tried! Love you girl!

* * *

Sitting at the foot of the legendary tree, was the holder of the elfstones, Wil Ohmsford. "Wil?" The blonde, half-elf, stood up, spun around on the tips of his toes, swinging a punch, still overly alert from the previous battle. His hand was caught before he was able to make any injury-causing contact. Wil's eyes widened as he noticed just who he nearly sucker punched.

"King Ander… I apologize."

"No need Wil, you're jumpy from the battle, so am I, we all are." They both were silent as they looked at the tree. They knew what Amberle sacrificed so that the tree could go on and they could live. Will had waited for her to come out of the tree, she never did, eventually he went back for Eretria and thankfully brought her back. The girl had been trying to fight her way out when Wil had come, her friend came to her rescue. She was of course sad (believe it or not) and frustrated when she learned of the princess's fate. Eretria was adjusting to life in the palace though... She still fought with the occasional elf but it was better than it used to be.

Since he brought Eretria back he spent hours upon hours by the tree, waiting for Amberle. And while the king didn't spend nearly as much time by the tree he did make a point to visit whenever he could, she was the last of his family… he missed her more than Wil ever could, even if they were friends… her and Ander were family.

"Why don't you sleep at your room in the palace?"

"I-I don't want to leave her… I feel like I'm failing her… I can't do that again." Ander walked over to the blonde's side, gazing at the tree.

"You never failed her, you stayed loyal, you poured your soul into the mission and to protect her, that's all she or I could have asked of you."

"Thanks."

"Come on go back to the palace with me, get a bath and then you can come back. Seriously, you smell." Wil laughed a little before he realized that Ander was being serious, cautiously he lifted up his shirt and sniffed, he nearly gagged when he realized that he really did smell horrible. "As you can see, or rather smell, I'm right. Come on Wil."

Wil stared at the tree for awhile before giving in and following the elven king. Ander wasn't wearing his crown, which wasn't surprising, Ander wasn't big about being king, he had always had two older brothers to take up the mantel, but now it was just him. He never expected to be king.

Once they got to Wil's room, Wil sat on his bed and Ander sat on the chair across the room. "We all miss her Wil, you're not the only one."

"I know. I know. It's just… everyone is handling this one way, this is just my way." He laid back down and stretched out.

"Wil… my point is that you don't have to suffer alone… you never have to do anything alone." Wil's eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you hated me… before today you barely talked to me and basically just brushed me off." _I didn't hate you… I just didn't want anyone to know.._

Wil looked him in the eyes. "Well?"

"I don't hate you, my mind was just.. Elsewhere… I had things to do and I know that's not an excuse but yeah.."

"Ah, I understand." Wil played with his fingers and lightly tapped his foot on the ground, looking at Ander and then at the door hoping he'd get the message. He did not, the two sat there for a solid ten minutes, some minutes filled with conversation, others… dripping with agonizing silence.

"I guess I should go… bye Wil. Please take care to take that bath." The blond cracked a smile before replying that he would do his best. It was then that Ander finally left and Wil could finally take a full breath- he didn't know why but there was just something about the King that left him breathless. Probably because the king was breathlessly beautiful… he hadn't noticed how Ander had looked until after Amberle had gone into the tree and the battle was over with, he hadn't had the time.

 _I can't do crushes right now! Amberlee's gone and we still have a war to fight. I can't be thinking about stupid stuff like this… but it feels so right. Nope! Shutting it down right now!_

Wil was too interested with his own thoughts to notice how hurried the king's exist was. Even though Ander had spent ten minutes in Wil's company he felt as if he had been in their for hours with his heart doing jumping jacks in his stomach. He just wish he knew what to talk about with the younger elf, what could they possibly have in common? What did Wil even like? _I'll have to work on that, step one find out more about him. Maybe it would be good to think up some questions to ask later…_ "King Ander!"

"Yes?" A servant was approaching him, in a quick walking pace. He had a scroll in his hand, tied with a blood red cord. _Perhaps later then._

"Slanter would like you to decide a meeting time to discuss battle plans."

"Thank you. Can you see when I would be free, for the strategy meeting?" Ander left the hallway and made his way into the throne room to fulfil his kingly duties.. A certain elf in the back of his mind. Tonight there was to be a celebratory party for their progress in the first battle, Ander thought it was much too early to start celebrating but the council insisted it to boast moral. There would be food and drink, and if it were up to Ander he wouldn't be attending as king but as a prince… the youngest of three.

There were many things Ander missed about being prince, but he missed the freedom the most. The ability to not have to make serious decisions, and worry about political correctness.. was just part of the freedom. He longed to be the wild prince, but that would never happen, it seems he was destined to be king.

 **That night**

Ander hadn't told Wil about the party but he definitely thought he would have heard about it and come. The dark haired elf spent every spare second looking for Wil, only for the next second being pulled over to talk to yet another person. _Maybe Wil just didn't feel like coming? Okay after this person I'm checking on him, just to make sure.._

It took quite awhile for the conversation to end.. The elven couple kept springing from topic to topic and just as Ander was about to excuse himself they'd trap him yet again. Honestly the moment they finally stopped talking Ander nearly jumped for joy, but being the king, he needed to be composed, he shook their hands, turned away and he covertly slipped away.

As usual he knocked before entering Wil's room (which he had actually only done once or twice, been to Wil's room not knocked, he always knocked). "Come in."

"Hey Wil. I couldn't help but notice that you weren't at the party." The blonde ran a hand through his hair while sitting on his bed.

"It didn't feel right celebrating, they're still out there, **Bandon** is still out there.. I don't know how they can ignore that."

"I know how you feel Wil.. It feels like a waste of time."

"Yeah.."

"You don't smell anymore." At the simple comment, Wil sudenly began laughing.

Ander was slightly confused… he didn't say anything funny. The statement had just slipped out, usually he had a better filter.

"Sorry, It was just funny, I took a bath, like you recommended.." Wil said, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes, sitting up. He wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned against the wall with Ander sitting on his bed. "Are you skipping? I didn't think you could do that as king.."

"Not usually… I snuck away for a little bit. I don't want to pretend that everything is okay, cause it's not, my niece is gone, there is a crazy psycho demon out there, and I never thought I'd be king!" Wil nodded his head and said that it was insane how the others even had the ability to pretend..

"Thanks Wil, I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few months when you first came here."

"It's fine Ander, you have a good reason." _Maybe now would be a good time to ask him some questions?_

"So Wil… do you have any family out there?"

Wil shed his boots and socks as he spoke, "not really… my dad died years ago and my mom died less than a year ago, it's actually what led me to meet Amberlee and Eretria.. If my mom had never died, I probably never would have met them. I have an uncle too.."

"Ah…" _Oh gosh… I have killed every chance.. That was a bad way of wording it… why did I ask him about his family?_

"So Ander, what was it like growing up here?" _Thank you, something for me to say._ Ander took a moment to think out just what to say.

"Kinda boring actually, there were so many etiquette lessons, and it was always class after class. I love the castle but if I wasn't part of the royal family I wouldn't choose to live here. Where did you live Wil?"

"Out in the country.. It was secluded.. quiet, very different from here."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah… I miss it there."

"I bet you do."

"Yup… so when's the next war meeting?"

"I'm not sure yet but it looks like it will be next week. Why?"

Wil buried his head into his knees. "I was wondering if you'd let me sit in? I just feel so useless… there's nothing useful for me to do around here and I don't wanna seem like a freeloader."

"Why didn't you ask sooner? Of course, and you're are not useless. I'll find you something for you to do if you really want to."

"Thanks."

"You're not a freeloader by the way." Wil's head rose and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Ander slid gracefully off the bed and sat next to Wil on the floor. He wanted to make sure the blonde could hear him and get the message.

"I said you're not a freeloader. You've earned your place here more than most. You've been brave, you've been loyal, and you've fought tooth and nail, I think you deserve a comfy bed." Ander scooted closer to Wil so that their shoulders and sides we against each other's. The tips of the blonde's ears were turning a light pink.

"Thanks Ander."

"You're welcome Wil."

"Are you gonna skip the rest of the party tonight?"

"I'll make an appearance at the end. Why?"

"I don't know.. I guess I just like hanging out with you." Ander had his back to the wall, and his legs stretched out, occasionally tapping his feet together.

"Hey Wil?"

"Yeah?" Ander looked at his feet, he was a bit embarrassed to ask Wil this question but he just had to. His ears and neck were slowly shifting from their usual white to a bright pink, thank goodness he was wearing a collared jacket.

"Where you and Amberle ever a… you know a thing?"

"I think we both thought we'd be.. but I know it never would have worked.. It always felt forced I guess. And to be honest I think Eretria was far more interested in dating her than I was."

"Really? Wow."

"Oh do you have a problem with gay people?" Wil scooted away, definitely feeling awkward and stupid for outing Eretria like that. Ander was scrambling for words trying to figure out, just how he should out himself to Wil and still seem calm.

"It'd be pretty weird if I did." _Okay that sounded good. Good job Ander!_

"What?" His head tilted to the side, waiting for Ander to explain.

"Well I'm bi so I'd be odd if I had a problem with gay people." He showed a few teeth in a cute little smile.

"Oh! How did I not guess? Well if we are outing ourselves.. I'm pansexual."

"You're attracted to pans?" Wil started to laugh, brushing his hair out of his face yet again.

"No. It means I can be attracted to anyone regardless of gender, sex, or gender identity. Pans? Really? I'm sorry that's just too funny."

Ander's skin had long ago transitioned from pink to scarlet red in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you have no idea how many people have made that mistake. You're fine."

"Thanks." Gaining a bit of confidence from Wil's encouragement Ander decided to ask him another question. "Sooo… do you think I'm attractive?" It was no Wil's turn to have a blood red blush all across his face.

"Umm… yeah. Really attractive actually." It was then a thought popped into Ander's head. Now keep in mind that his next action was based entirely on impulse. In the blink of an eye Ander had grabbed Wil's head and started to kiss him. A few moments went by and he realized Wil wasn't kissing back, just as he began to back away the blonde grabbed his head in one hand and the back of his neck in the other, and kissed him back.

* * *

I loved writing this story and filing the black hole sized void of Wil x Ander fanfics, well not filing it. But anyway I'm thinking about a few ship names since no one really has tapped into the ship name thing for these two. Wand? Wilder? Andil? I'm a fan of Wilder so far... but if you guys come up with anything comment it and if I like it I might put it into the summary of something. Don't forget to Read and Review. Don't forget that this is a ONESHOT chapter but who knows I could always write more stories... :P Now, I'm just about to shut up don't worry, I hope you have a nice day! -BrokenHeartsAndGlass


End file.
